


Не бойся с дороги сбиться, иди через темный лес

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, вампир!АУ, мы монстерфакеры, условное средневековье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: - Ну, это не хитрость, - проговорил Месяц через силу, еле ворочающимся языком, изо всех сил стараясь звучать небрежно. - Наш мужик деревенский - есть у нас один, здоровый, как медведь, и такой же волосатый - так тоже может, тут главное пальцы послюнявить, как следует...- Спалить гнездо… - вдруг перебил его упырь, и его печальный, немелодичный, почти лишенный модуляций голос и эти неживые интонации вкупе с недавними подозрениями в том, что речи упырь не понимает и, как следствие, сам ею не владеет, произвели на Месяца неизгладимое впечатление. - То были громкие слова для человека, который встал передо мной с одной-единственной свечой. Да и она, кстати, краденая. Я даже знаю, откуда именно ты ее стянул.
Relationships: Месяц/Опал | Crescent/Opal
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451





	Не бойся с дороги сбиться, иди через темный лес

**Author's Note:**

> это кусочек АУ, в которой Опал вампир, а Месяц простой деревенский парень!! (горячий)  
> персонажи, о которых тут идет речь, принадлежат Оле Кунвейт (а этот фичок написан для нее в подарок): https://twitter.com/cwnwaite; про них можно почитать вот тут: https://twitter.com/feralcwn/status/1259877284607078400
> 
> Название из песни Fleur "На мягких лапах"

...и так упоительно, так славно тянуло по ступенькам уличным сквозняком, что Месяц тут же исполнился надежды в конце этой винтовой лестницы увидеть выход наружу. Его не тревожила даже мысль о том, что он по-прежнему не знал, с какой стороны от леса стоит этот замок и как ему искать дорогу обратно - такие беды отходили на задний план. Сама мысль о том, что после долгих часов скитаний он может наконец вырваться на свободу, придала легкости и скорости его шагам. Приободрившись, он прибавил ходу и рысцой спешил теперь через ступеньку, неловко прикрывая ладонью колкое пламя свечи, которую он держал прямо так, голой рукой. Кожей он чувствовал приближение чего-то гулкого - какого-то открытого пространства, возможно, залы или лестничного коридора, ведущего на улицу.

По его собственным подсчетам, ему оставалось пробежать всего пару витков этой бесконечной лестницы, как вдруг откуда-то сверху, как будто из подбрюшья вереницы уже пройденных ступенек, на него рухнуло существо. Оно мокро и мягко врезалось ему в загривок, и Месяц, обе руки которого были заняты свечой, от удара потерял равновесие; одна нога его подогнулась, в лодыжке страшно треснула разъединяющая боль, резкая и тугая, как лопнувший обод на бочке. От падения он полетел было вперед, но каблук другой его ноги соскользнул с края ступени; противодействующая сила диагонально откинула его тело обратно, и лишь из-за этого резкого перераспределения равновесия Месяц не нырнул лицом вперед на лестничные камни. Он шатнулся, потом сложился гармошкой и на коленях проехал несколько ступенек вниз, костями ощущая каждое каменное ребро. На изгибе лестницы он врезался плечом в стену и этим затормозил. Что самое удивительное, свеча, которую он так бережно оберегал от сквозняка и сырости, так и не погасла.

И мокрое, склизкое нечто, сидящее на его плече, так от него и не отвалилось. 

\- А ну! - зарычал Месяц, уперся ноющим коленом в ступеньку, а потом взыграл всей спиной, как норовистый конь, желающий сбросить всадника. Почувствовал, как что-то вроде маленьких ручек или лапок цепко сжимает и тянет ткань его рубахи чуть повыше ключицы. Была не была, пронеслось у него в голове, и он, крепко зажав свечу в одной руке, другую вскинул к своему плечу, вцепился в омерзительную, скользкую, как забродившее мясо, гущу и с силой дернул - отшвырнул от себя, целясь так, чтобы существо ударилось об каменную кладку оси, вокруг которой вилась лестница. Оно врезалось в нее с липким шлепком, раздался тонкий мышиный писк - и звук второго удара, когда существо свалилось на землю. 

Месяц предусмотрительно отполз на своей ступеньке так, чтобы стена оказалась плотно под его лопатками. С другой стороны, подумал он, дыша часто и поверхностно, с чего я вообще взял, что это что-то живое? Может, просто огромный ком плесени или лишайника, или какой-нибудь пучок грибов, любящих сырость. Так долго висел, что в конце концов обвалился, а мне просто посчастливилось пробегать в это время под ним…

Однако, как показали Месяцу события нескольких прошедших часов, легкое и добронравное предположение вовсе не всегда обещало совпасть с реальным положением дел. Затаив дыхание, он осторожно вытянул от себя руку со свечой. Пламя сбивалось и приплясывало; оно уже сделалось меньше, чем было, из-за того, что в углубление под фитилем натекло много воска. Выругавшись, Месяц наклонил свечу и вылил этот воск на ступеньки. Неровный огневой свет, слабый и тонкий, забивался в скрестья между соседними булыжниками каменной кладки, медленно полз по стене по мере того, как Месяц разгибал локоть в сторону копошения, источником которого уж точно не могли бы стать ни растения, ни грибы, ни даже самые диковинные водоросли. 

На пару ступенек выше, подпирая стену и сонно покачиваясь, сидело что-то квашневидное, похожее на надутого и оплывшего мясо-красного младенца. Оно было устроено по подобию человека: в свете свечи Месяц различил пузо, две кривые толстые ножки, две такие же кривые вспухшие ручки с когтистыми пальцами и сидящую на туловище плотно, без всякого намека на шею голову неправильной формы. В месте, где это создание ударилось о стену, остался скользкий, смазанный книзу след, и под неуклюжим тестоподобным тельцем расплывалась слизистая лужа. Наверное, оно расколошматило себе башку, когда я его кинул, подумал Месяц и с усилием сглотнул. Голова существа была запрокинута, но его ленивые телодвижения вовсе не были похожи на предсмертную агонию. Похоже, подумал Месяц, оно не сдохло. Прискорбно. Но надо проверить и при необходимости довершить начатое. 

Осторожно, стараясь не нагружать травмированную ногу, он переместил вес на другое бедро, оперся о верхнюю ступеньку ладонью и приподнялся, протягивая руку со свечой поближе к объекту своего наблюдения. Свет выхватил маленький круглый подбородок, над ним - темно-красный ротик с выдающимися клыками, изогнутыми, как клинки восточной масти, еще выше - две носовые щели, вдавленные прямо в череп, и, наконец, глаза - крупного разреза, выпуклые и блестящие, как у животных, охотящихся в основном по ночам. В этих выпуклых глазах плавали такие же круглые зрачки. Когда на них упал свет, они моментально сузились, а потом панически заметались из стороны в сторону; рот криво раззявился, и из него исторглось шипящее бульканье, абсолютно не похоже ни на какой из звуков, на которые способно человеческое горло. Да оно боится света! - радостно заключил про себя Месяц. Либо света, либо огня… либо и того, и другого. Должно быть, решил он, это какой-нибудь низший упырь. Судя по зубам и по тому, как оно свалилось сверху прямо на его холку, кровососущий образ жизни ему явно не чужд, а что до остальных особенностей этого убогого строения… это, в конце концов, не его забота. Его дело - выбраться отсюда, раз целым уже не получится, так по крайней мере живым. 

\- Ну держись, образина, - проговорил Месяц и, морщась, подтянулся, присаживаясь на ступень повыше. Он перехватил свечу так, будто держал короткий штык, и решительно ткнул ею в мясистую ногу уродца. Упыренок сразу выпучил глаза и всклокотал горлом; по всему его телу прошла сплошная волна оборонительного рефлекса, но отползать ему было некуда: сбоку от него высилась кромка соседней ступеньки, а позади него была стена. Больше, кроме телесных мельтешений, он ничем не защищался - и вроде бы не собирался нападать, только не мигая пялился на Месяца своими выступающими из черепа влажными птичьими глазами. Он был мокрым и жалким, как застоявшаяся опара, и даже его хищные клыки и в целом далеко не человеческий вид почему-то больше не подстегивали в Месяце желание уничтожить опасность, возникшее в его голове как естественное продолжение знакомого любому охотнику стремления убедиться, что опасный хищник, которого он подбил, мертв окончательно. Голова у Месяца внезапно стала легкой и вязкой, глаза затуманились. В поле зрения он различал только наставленный ответно взгляд упыренка. Нет, нет, полно… Надо убрать свечку, он, наверное, издохнет сам, а коли не издохнет - так, может, и нападать больше не станет, уберется к себе, и разойдутся они, что две телеги, разъехавшиеся на одной дороге… 

Но был ли то еще один охотничий рефлекс, мышечная память или просто случайное счастливое стечение обстоятельств, однако какое-то время Месяц все же не убирал свечку. Минуло всего несколько секунд, и глаза упыренка резко закатились, как убывающая луна, и голову Месяца вмиг отпустило это тяжелое, густое оцепенение. Он повел шеей, ноющей так, словно он проспал холодную ночь на улице и застудил себе все кости, и мутным взглядом набрел на яркое световое пятнышко - огонек его свечи, который все еще облизывал конечность упыренка. Конечность эта почему-то раздалась в ширину, раздулась в размерах еще пуще, чем была, и не думала останавливаться, и продолжала надуваться и шириться, а вместе с ней надувалось и туловище, и когтистые ручки, и даже голова… 

С крученым хлопком, который оглушил и ошарашил Месяца и спиралью разлетелся в обе стороны по каменной лестнице, упыренок вдруг в буквальном смысле слова лопнул, разметавшись на мокрые мясные клочки. Месяц успел прикрыть лицо рукавом, потом судорожно подумал, что надо было защитить свечу, без которой ему будет тяжко - но на свечу, на его счастье, и так не попало, только на руку, в которой он ее держал. 

Он подождал, пока звук осядет, как осаждается пыль в старой избе после того, как взметнешь единожды крепкой метлой, потом осторожно опустил рукав. Внутри маленькое отродье состояло, по-видимому, из того же неприглядного розового теста, что и снаружи. На ступеньке осталось крупное мокрое пятно, такое же, как если убить насосавшегося комара… очень, правда, большого комара. 

\- Да что за срань такая... - пробормотал Месяц себе под нос, переложил свечку из руки в руку, потряс предплечьем, чтобы сбросить осклизлые ошметки. А вдруг упыриное мясо ядовито, думал он, брезгливо отряхиваясь, и на душе у него становилось все мрачнее и все злее. Какое право имеет этот треклятый замок и все населяющие его уроды так портить ему жизнь? Не одно, так другое. Сделав все, что было возможно сделать с налипшими на него кусками проклятой плоти, он попытался встать - и нога, которую он подвернул на ступеньке, тут же дала о себе знать. 

С шипением не хуже упырячьего и руганью Месяц привалился к стене и поджал сжатую резкой крикливой болью ногу, потом сцепил зубы и попробовал осторожно поболтать стопой: она двигалась, хоть и туго и неприятно. Тогда, возможно, не сломана... По-хорошему стоило бы присесть обратно на ступени, стащить сапог и осмотреть лодыжку, как подобает, но у Месяца закономерно не было никакого желания делать это на лестнице. Сколько еще этих маленьких неудачных кровопийц ползает тут в темноте? Если Месяца прибьет сверху еще одним, это событие вполне может стать последним за все его существование, а у него были другие планы на свою жизнь. Нет, решил он, покачав головой, сцепил зубы еще теснее, - нет, надо идти дальше так. И пришлось идти: цепляясь за стену, за верхние края выступающих из кладки крупных камней, следя за тем, чтобы, чуть коснувшись ступеньки носком подбитой ноги, сразу соскальзивать на нее всей стопой ноги здоровой, и каждый такой шаг простреливал Месяцу эту его здоровую ногу от щиколотки до колена силой всего его веса... но его упорство дало всходы, когда лестница наконец закончилась. 

Она изливалась в высокую каменную арку, а за аркой стояло огромное пустое помещение, голубоватое от темноты, с каменным полом, такими же стенами и рядом узких вертикальных бойниц на одной из них заместо окон. Не было похоже, что это помещение вело на выход, и когда Месяц, хромающий, освещаемый трепещущим пламенем медленно превращающейся в огарок свечи, выбрался из арки в эту безмолвную, лишенную дверей пустоту, он почувствовал, как падает в груди его сердце, тесно, как в стальной кулак сжатое паническим отчаянием. Мысленно он постарался отогнать от себя этот страх и замер подле стены, упираясь в нее раскрытой ладонью и пытаясь отдышаться после преодоления последнего десятка ступеней. Дважды пламя свечи чуть не погасло от его прерывистых выдохов, и в какой-то момент этот огонек и его поразительная, бестолковая готовность погаснуть от малейшего дуновения взбесили Месяца настолько, что он распахнул рот и почти разразился на свечку гневной тирадой, как вдруг его внимание привлек подвижный силуэт, приближающийся к нему по диагонали из противоположного конца залы. 

Нахмурившись, чуть отстранив от лица свечу, Месяц всмотрелся в белесые очертания, и одного взгляда ему было достаточно, чтобы понять, что то, что надвигается на него, может выглядеть как человек, но человеком при этом не является. Очередная тварь, очевидно выказывающая желание пообщаться с Месяцем поближе, выглядела как молодой парень - среднего роста, крепкого и гибкого, хоть и с уклоном в легкую худосочность сложения. Он был бледен, обнажен по пояс, волосы у него были светлые и длинные, рассыпавшиеся за плечами. Он передвигался на двух ногах, но делал это искусственной, корявой походкой, как попрошайка, который на самом деле абсолютно здоров и лишь имитирует увечье, подволакивая за собой ногу. Как будто на самом деле оно привыкло передвигаться значительно быстрее, сверкнуло в голове у Месяца, и он подобрался, сжал в кулаке покрепче свою спасительную свечу. Несмотря на странные, кривые движения, поступь его была, однако, абсолютно бесшумна. И, насколько Месяц мог посудить при помощи немощного лунного света, попадавшего в залу сквозь бойницы, тени его новый знакомый тоже не отбрасывал. Значит, решил Месяц, точно упырь. Но хотя бы посимпатичнее того, предыдущего. 

Этот новый не-человек, бледный и с виду чудовищно утомленный, остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Месяца - значительно ближе, чем хотелось бы последнему. Понимая, что особых козырей у него не осталось, Месяц вложил все силы в то, чтобы хотя бы придать себе вид пренебрежительный и абсолютно лишенный страха. На всякий случай он оставил напряженным плечо своей вооруженной свечой руки - если вдруг придется делать спасительный выпад. Теперь, вблизи, он мог рассмотреть своего потенциального противника чуть внимательнее; кроме того, упырь, похоже, делал с ним то же самое. 

Итак, если своего дружка с лестницы Месяц окрестил “человекоподобным”, то этого он бы мог прозвать и “человеком”, если бы взялся судить его лишь по его внешнему виду. Ноги его и руки, хорошо развитый торс, шея и голова - все имело вид совершенно обычный, пока взгляд не начинал вдаваться в детали. Например: бледная, с виду холодная и скрипучая кожа. Например: длинные темные когти, которыми оканчивались его пальцы. Например: был у его верхней губы эдакий короткий капризный изгиб, но с обеих сторон рта виднелись тусклые острия клыков. Но самыми неприятными были его мертвые глаза, глаза-могилы под тонкими, почти прозрачными веками. Сначала показалось, что они были совсем бесцветными и хорошо различима в них была только тонкая сосудистая сетка, но потом упырь чуть повернул лицо - и внутри его глаз что-то взблеснуло, как новенькие монетки под цветущей водой зачарованного колодца. Как когда замечаешь в ночи за околицей кошку и глядишь на нее в упор, а она на тебя. 

Поза этого упыря не выказывала прямой враждебности, но Месяц снова в уме подсчитал все свои лишения и приобретения. Он абсолютно один в чертовом замке, по-видимому, полном проклятых кровососов, он не может толком нормально ходить - не то что бегать, а из оружия у него вот этот вот жалкий огарок. Неравный, неравный счет, дорогие друзья и соседи. 

И все равно ему показалось, что имеет смысл обозначить, что сдаваться без боя он не намерен. 

\- Слушай, ты, - начал он и откашлялся, потому что на втором же слове его горло пустило позорного петуха, - так вот. Ты. Не приближайся ко мне, иначе я ткну тебя свечой. Не знаю, понимаешь ты меня или нет, но я тебя предупредил. 

Для верности он поводил свечой по воздуху. Если упырь испытал какие-то душевные волнения от этого обращения, он себя ничем не выдал, но глаза его чутко проследили за огоньком. 

А потом он, как ни в чем не бывало, взял и сделал еще один шаг навстречу Месяцу, так что теперь их разделяло расстояние не больше четырех ладоней. Месяц вздрогнул, рефлекторно отпрянул - и уперся спиной в каменную кладку. Последним ограничителем между ним и кровожадной тварью была только маленькая свечка. Месяцу показалось, что в этом есть некий символизм. Если бы он был ребенком, ему бы понравилось послушать от взрослых такую историю: сказку о храбром парне, который, не имея никакого оружия, лишь путеводный огонь в руке, поборол всех ночных монстров в страшном далеком замке и живым вернулся в родную деревню...

Теперь дело за малым: выжить, - устало подумал он и сказал: 

\- На всякий случай сообщу, что я там одного вашего уже испек, вон прямо на лесенке. Так что просто дай мне уйти отсюда подобру-поздорову. А то если надо будет перепалить все ваше поганое гнездо - так я это сделаю. 

Упырь долго-долго смотрел на него своими глазами мертвеца. Пользуясь случаем и отсутствием возможности куда-либо деться, Месяц пялился на него в ответ и надеялся, что у него это получается не менее устрашающе. Лицо у упыря было ладное, приятных очертаний. При свете дня Месяц, может, даже назвал бы его породистым, но в этой пронизанной подземными сквозняками зале это было лицо ночной твари, которую вряд ли было бы возможно подкупить лестью и комплиментами. Это молчание висело так долго, что Месяц почти уверился в том, что упырь на самом деле животное безмозглое и не понимает ни единого его слова, но потом он вдруг снова подался вперед, опять бесшумно и юрко, как привидение, и встал к Месяцу почти что вплотную. Он поднял когтистую руку, и Месяц приготовился отбиваться свечой, но рука эта просто вжалась ладонью в стену рядом с его головой; потом поднялась и другая, прижалась к камням с другой стороны - и Месяц оказался заперт не только между упырем и стеной, но и между двух его стрельчатых рук. Он судорожно сжал свечу в обеих танцующих от дрожи ладонях, как оберег, и часто-часто задышал через нос в невозможно холодное, хищническое лицо. 

Воск перелился через головку свечи, пополз по ее боку. Если он и добрался до руки, то этой горячей капли Месяц не почувствовал, потому что в этот момент упырь подался еще ближе, и прядь его волос угодила прямехонько в свечное пламя. Горячий клок вспыхнул у Месяца перед грудью; он увидел, как быстро побежало пламя вверх по светлым волосам, но прядь, догорев лишь до середины, погасла и затлела. От нее пошел чад, страшно запахло паленым рогом. Место, до которого прядь догорела, сделалось черным, как горелый древесный сруб. И прежде чем острый ум Месяца успел обработать это коротенькое представление, та его охотничья часть, которая обладала особой пытливостью и в любой опасной ситуации в первую очередь думала о том, как бы выйти из этой воды сухим, заметила: а ведь, возможно, это должно было означать, что огонь его не берет. Да, конечно, это всего лишь волосы, но для чего еще ему так соваться в твою несчастную свечу? 

Упырь, несмотря на то, что перед лицом его вилась едкая жженая дымка, словно бы не сразу заметил, что огонь пожрал его шевелюру. Он опустил лицо и тупо, без тени удивления посмотрел на свои горелые волосы. Потом перевел взгляд на свечу и вроде как нахмурился: что-то такое ломкое закралось в его брови. Не было ясно, рассердила ли его свеча тем, что посмела его подпалить, либо, может, даже самому стойкому упырю был неприятен огонь, но того, что случилось дальше, Месяц предотвратить бы не смог в любом случае: плавным движением упырь отнял от стены одну руку, а потом двумя пальцами легко защипнул фитилек свечи, и последний спасительный огонь на многие аршины вокруг с легким шипением погас насовсем. 

Сердце Месяца, в котором до сих пор теплилась слабая надежда, с новой силой закоченело от гробового отчаяния. Я больше ничего не могу, осознал он с загнанной горечью.  
Я ничего не могу, но я не должен дать ему это понять. 

\- Ну, это не хитрость, - проговорил Месяц через силу, еле ворочающимся языком, изо всех сил стараясь звучать небрежно. - Наш мужик деревенский - есть у нас один, здоровый, как медведь, и такой же волосатый - так тоже может, тут главное пальцы послюнявить, как следует...

\- Спалить гнездо… - вдруг перебил его упырь, и его печальный, немелодичный, почти лишенный модуляций голос и эти неживые интонации вкупе с недавними подозрениями в том, что речи упырь не понимает и, как следствие, сам ею не владеет, произвели на Месяца неизгладимое впечатление. - То были громкие слова для человека, который встал передо мной с одной-единственной свечой. Да и она, кстати, краденая. Я даже знаю, откуда именно ты ее стянул. 

В абсолютной темноте черты его лица еще сильнее заострились, а глаза сделались еще более блестящими, как будто это хищническое сияние в них уже перелилось через край. Не отстраняясь, упырь погладил себя по волосам, потом взял обгоревшую прядь и, защипнув ее пальцами, повел рукою вниз; из-под пальцев эта прядь выходила такой же длинной и целой, какой была до попадания в свечное пламя. Упырь выпустил ее - и она свободно легла ему на грудь, светлая и нетронутая. Слишком много представлений для одного вечера, подумал Месяц, осторожно изучая лицо упыря в надежде считать на нем намерение убить раньше, чем ему перегрызут горло. Когда упырь поднял на него глаза, этим взглядом Месяца стукнуло, как обухом. Как тогда, на лестнице, - вдруг дошло до него. Должно быть, упыри могут вводить жертву в эдакое бездумное, безмозглое состояние… работают взглядом, как пауки - своими сетями. Значит, надо просто не смотреть ему в глаза. Должно сработать. 

Месяц отвернул голову в сторону и попытался осмотреть упыря боковым зрением, не заглядывая ему в лицо - и заметил, что тот, оставив свои волосы в покое, косится теперь на вполне конкретное место: Месяцу на шею.

Э, нет, подумал Месяц и повернул голову обратно. Решил просто виновато потупиться и поглядеть в пол. 

Матерь земля, как же он сегодня устал.


End file.
